


Should've Worshipped Her Sooner

by sadlikeknives



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/pseuds/sadlikeknives
Summary: The Director of Magical Law Enforcement serves at the pleasure of the President of MACUSA.  Sometimes, quite literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=896459#cmt896459) at the kink meme.
> 
> Title from "Take Me to Church" by Hozier.

Percival had just done something delicious with his tongue when Seraphina heard a tap at the door. She froze, considering pretending she wasn't in her office, but that tap was her secretary. She knew better, and would just let herself in besides. "Gladys," she hissed.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Percival asked, every syllable vibrating frustratingly through her, considering the position of his mouth.

"Oh, do be quiet," she said, and very reluctantly raised her voice. "Come in, Gladys."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I—" Gladys trailed off, confused, looking around the office. Before her head turned that way, Seraphina hurriedly Banished Percival's rather distinctive overcoat from where he'd draped it over one of the uncomfortable visitors' chairs. She remembered the care he'd taken smoothing it out, and how she'd thought there was something appealing about a man who was all pride in himself getting on his knees. "I thought Director Graves was still in here."

Seraphina ignored the warm huff of air Percival exhaled against her clit in his amusement and asked as coolly as she could, considering, "Do you see Director Graves?" She didn't dare risk looking down to make sure nothing was visible, but she was reasonably certain the usual sweep of her robes when seated should disguise the situation quite neatly, so long as Gladys didn't come around to her side of the desk.

"I must have missed him leaving," Gladys said, but she sounded dubious. Gladys didn't miss much, and for all that she was past sixty she was still a red-blooded woman with working eyes: she definitely did not miss it when Percival Graves stalked by.

She did hope his coat wouldn't crease while it was Banished.

Gladys just had some documents regarding next week's visit from some Brazilian dignitaries to drop off, ones Seraphina promised to give her full attention and therefore wouldn't get to for another hour at the very least. She had barely gone, though—Seraphina had just asked Percival, "Well, have you gotten a cramp or what?"—when the door banged open _without a knock this time_.

Percival uttered a curse, and Seraphina used the cover of Gladys's apologetic, "I'm _so_ sorry, ma'am, I told him to wait but he says it's an emergency!" to cast a quick _Silencio_ on him.

She could not imagine what sort of emergency could exist under the Director of Magical Transportation's purview that would be worthy of the name, never mind of barging into her office past Gladys and without knocking, but she knew too well that Thaddeus Cornwell didn't see things that way. The man excelled at making mountains out of molehills. She really ought to replace him. At least Percival wasn't going anywhere, she thought, and then, as if he'd suddenly gone Legilimens on her, he curled his tongue into her most distractingly. She kicked him in what she thought was probably the calf, and he chuckled, the vibrations juddering down her spine. She could just imagine the sound of it, low and dark. Then, in a rare show of mercy, he withdrew as much as he was able to within the confines of the space below her desk, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. She thought he might have meant it as an apology.

Cornwell's so-called emergency—something about magic carpet imports she only about half followed, which she considered a true act of heroism on her part even discounting her current situation—took the better part of fifteen minutes to resolve. She waited until the door had shut behind him to tap her wand to the speaker plate on her desk to tell Gladys she could take her lunch, then cast a locking charm on the door before removing the _Silencio_ from Percival.

"It's not that I think suffocating between your thighs would be an awful way to go," he began, his voice a little hoarse, and she rolled her eyes and shoved her chair back a bit, so he'd have a little more room and she could see him better, and dug her hands into that ridiculous, attractive hairstyle of his. "Right, right," he said, and applied himself to the task at hand with gusto.

He really was frightfully talented, she thought.

She was dripping wet after waiting for so long, and she gasped a little when Percival shoved two fingers into her, his tongue laving against her clit. The fire smoldering in her belly was rising higher, and she let her head fall back and let herself enjoy the ride.

When she was able to focus her vision again, she discovered that Percival had the fingers that had been inside her in his mouth and was stroking his gorgeous cock with his other hand. He came with a groan, and she reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand to her mouth and cleaning it meticulously with her tongue, her eyes locked on his all the while. "Seraphina," he said softly.

She released his hand and rose, smoothing her robes out and stepping aside to allow him to stand. He had to steady himself with both hands on the edge of the desk for a moment. She Unbanished his coat as he brushed the wrinkles out of the knees of his trousers, and when he looked up she had completed her hasty inspection of it and was holding it out to him. "Same time next week?" he asked, conversational, as he took the coat from her and draped it over his arm.

"Of course. Although I was thinking we might meet in your office next time." 

A hungry spark flared in his eyes. "Whatever Madam President desires."

"Hmm. I do so enjoy our meetings, Director Graves," she said. He smirked at her, bowed his head, and left, and Seraphina sat back down and picked up the documents relating to the Brazilian visit, a smile she was quite unable to get rid of playing at the corners of her mouth.


End file.
